1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus such as a printer and a copy machine, and a drive-switching method.
2. Related Art
In an image forming apparatus of so-called tandem system having photoconductor drums for respective colors, image formation in full colors is not always required, but image formation in a single color (for example, black) is required in some cases. In such cases, if photoconductor drums that are not used in the image formation are rotated, abrasion and the like of the photoconductor drums are facilitated by a cleaning blade and the like.